


The New Kid

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [34]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: There's a new kid at school who is a clone of Vlad.





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The New Kid

“You know there is something really creepy about how everyone is buying this unknown kid story,” Tucker said as they watched Vlad Jr getting a seat at the popular table. “And what’s worse he’s automatically popular because he’s rich.”

“Just goes to show you what sheep people are,” Sam said as she looked over the table. “On the bright side the fact we are all out cast mean we won’t have to pretend to like him.” He wasn’t so sure about that he had no doubt that Vlad Jr would be making nice with them as part of the original Vlad’s sick plans. “Another good thing is if they’ll buy a clone as Vlad’s kid they will probably buy ghost Danny as your cousin.”

“Look lets just keep our heads down and get through school we can figure out what to do about him later.” He said quickly not sure which him he was referring to. His blond twin or the clone of Vlad who looked over at them and smirked. He really didn’t like that look. “I think he might be about to try something.” His ghost sense went off then and he was slammed into the table hard he heard other folks laughing and glared over at Vlad Jr.who smirked. The smug jerk had sent an invisible double over to push his face down.

“Danny don’t cause a scene,” Sam said warningly. “Just ignore him he’s trying to get you in trouble.” He knew that and he knew he shouldn’t but he didn’t care he grabbed what was left of his food and hurled it as hard as it could at the clone. He knew as the food fight erupted that he’d pay for it later because everyone would turn him into Lancer but he didn’t care. He was hit in the face with a soggy sloppy joe then and stumbled back wards knocking Sam over with. He could tell by her glare that he was going to get an earful later.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
